The present invention relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to mounting devices for computers, radios, and other equipment.
Mounting devices are known for mounting computers, radios, and other equipment to a support structure. Such mounting devices are often designed for use in vehicles (e.g., police vehicles, ambulances, delivery vehicles, and the like).